MBA? No!
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: HIATUS! Chap 3 UPDATE dengan banyak perbaikan di sana-sini! Luca ketemu sama Natsume? Terus Natsume bakal diapain ya? apa Yo-chan sama Natsume bisa jadi akrab? RukaMikan, MikaNatsume, NogImai on another chapie. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Hai bertemu lagi dengan saya, hime uguisu!! Fanfic kali ini ada beberapa adegan dramatisnya, ada sedihnya, ada lucunya (mungkin), dan lain-lain!!! Tapi adegan-adegan itu letaknya mencar-mencar. Maksudnya, ada di chapter yg berbeda-beda!

Warning: fanfic ini tidak menggunakan OC, jadi misalnya ada tokoh gakuen alice yg nikah di sini, anak mereka bukan OC, tapi tokoh gakuen alice juga yg umurnya saya ubah jadi kecil. Hehe….

Summary: um….. baca dan resume sendiri aja!!

Disclaimer: tachibana higuchi

Pairing: ada bermacam-macam! Mikanatsume, nogimai, lucamikan, hotayochan, yomeaoi, yochanonoko, haradandou, yomeanna,

NB: ceritanya mikan, natsume, luca, dan hotaru dah SMA kelas 2.

Author's note: buat yang jantungan jangan baca! Eh, tapi baca aja deh, semua orang bebas baca fic punyaku!!

MBA?? No…!!!

a gakuen alice fanfic

by:

hime uguisu

pukul 7 pagi. Di pagi itu matahari bersinar terang. Mikan yang baru bangun dari tempat tidur meraba-raba orang disebelahnya. Tapi, mikan tidak merasa menyentuh apapun di sebelahnya selain guling. Mikan kaget. Ia pun segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kea rah sesuatu yg dia raba tadi.

"kok gak ada!!" batin mikan. Mikan langsung memakai bajunya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju kamar natsume. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu kamar natsume. Karena pintunya gak dikunci, mikan langsung masuk aja nyelonong kayak ayam.

"natsume!! Dari kapan pindah ke situ??!!" Tanya mikan.

Natsume lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menghampiri mikan.

"jangan berisik baka!! Gw masih ngantuk!!" kata natsume.

"tapi gw panic banget!! Abisnya lw tiba-tiba gak ada!! Kan gw takut kalo lw kabur!!" bentak mikan.

"gw gk kemana-mana baka!! Dasar!! Gw baru pindah tadi pagi jam 5!!" bentak natsume balik.

"oh….. ya udah, gw balik ke kamar gw dulu, ya!" kata mikan lalu berjalan keluar. Tiba-tiba natsume menarik tangan mikan dan memeluk mikan, lalu membisikan sesuatu..

"thx buat semalem, ya!" bisik natsume pelan. (apa kalian sudah mengerti apa yg terjadi??).

Wajah mikan langsung merah, merah semerah tomat mateng.

"i…..i……iya………" kata mikan gugup. Natsume pun tersenyum miring dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sesampainya mikan di kamarnya……….

Mikan langsung lari ke kamar mandi dan muntah-muntah di sana.

"aduh….. mual banget…. Pusing….." batin mikan. Ia lalu membersihkan mulutnya dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Mikan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Tak lamakemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"siapa??" Tanya mikan. Lalu mikan pun segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"hotaru!! Ada apaa?? Ayo masuk!!" kata mikan. Hotaru pun masuk ke kamar mikan.

"kamar nothing memang jelek, ya!!" ejek hotaru.

"hotaru, aku kan dah bintang satu……" kata mikan cemberut.

"ah… masa' bodo! Yg penting di mata aku kamu tetep nothing!" kata hotaru ngotot.

"eh, hotaru kok pagi ini aku mual-mual terus, ya? Apa aku masuk angin?" Tanya mikan pada hotaru.

"masuk angin? Penyakit apaan tuh? Gak elit banget sih!!" kata hotaru.

"emang penyakit ada yang 'elit', ya?? Aku baru tau…" kata mikan polos.

"mikan…..mikan….. lw tuh jadi orang kok tolol-tolol amat sih!!" kata hotaru.

Mikan cuman cemberut.

"mungkin bukan masuk angin… tapi……." Hotaru menghentikan perkataannya dan terlihat berpikir sejenak. "jangan-jangan…… jangan-jangan….. nieh………." Lanjut hotaru (penekanan pada kata 'jangan-jangan').

"jangan-jangan, apaan??" Tanya mikan yang keliatan panic banget.

"kamu hamil…." Sambung hotaru to the point (TTP)

"ah…. Masa' sih?? Gak mungkin ah!! Ngaco!!" kata mikan sambil tertawa yang dipaksakan. Hotaru memandang mikan tajam.

"coba tes aja!!" kata hotaru.

"ah……………..i……i……i…..iya deh….." kata mikan gugup.

"kok 'iya' sih!! Emang kamu punya kemungkinan bakal hamil?? Emang ama siapa?? Kan kamu belom nikah!! Lagian kita baru kelas 2 SMA!! Atau…… kamu udah………" kata hotaru kaget.

Wajah mikan memerah. Lebih merah dari tomat. Lalu mikan mengangguk pelan.

"waah…………… gila lw!! Kok mau-maunya sih???!!! Dasar bego! Idiot!! Tolol!! Pasti ma natsume, ya??!! Ckckck…. Kalian itu baru pacaran!! Belom nikah!! Gimana sih!! Mampus lw kalo ampe hamil!!" bentak hotaru. Mikan langsung ketakutan.

"gimana dong hotaru…… gimana kalo aku hamil??" kata mikan yang udah ketakutan.

"gak tau, ya?? Udah deh tes dulu aja!! Lagian sih!! Nekat!!" bentak hotaru lagi.

Sementara itu di kamar natsume.

"tok……tok,,,,,,,,tok……" bunyi ketukan pintu. Natsume lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"hei luca!!" sapa natsume pada orang yang berkunjung ke kamarnya itu.

"bon jour!! Natsume mon ami!!" sapa luca pada natsume, pake bahasa prancis lho! (Artinya: selamat pagi! Natsume kawanku!.)

"ada apa luca?? Datengnya pagi banget!" kata natsume.

"hehe…… mumpung hari minggu. Eh, nat, ke central town, yuk!!" ajak luca.

"hmm………oke!!" natsume langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju central town sama luca.

"luca, cewe lw mana?" Tanya natsume.

"ah, imai lagi ke kamar sakura!" jawab luca.

"oh…. Lgi ke kamar si baka. Tapi masa' sih?? Mereka ada di sana juga!" kata natsume sambil menunjuk ke sebuah toko.

"eh iya, itu mereka. Ngapain, ya??" Tanya luca.

"entahlah…" jawab natsume santai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mikan dan hotaru yang diem-diem beli alat tes kehamilan (emangnya di sana ada yg jual kayak gituan… um… namanya apa sih?? Author gak tau….) langsung balik ke kamar mikan.

Sesampainya di kamar mikan……

Hotaru nungguin hasil tes mikan. Akhirnya mikan keluar juga dari kmar mandi. Mukanya pucet banget.

"gimana??" Tanya hotaru.

"po………positif……" jawab mikan pelan.

"hah?? Serius lw!! Mampus lw!! Gimana dong?? Brarti kamu musti keluar dari akademi dong!! Minta tanggung jawab natsume sana!!" kata hotaru yang jadi ikut panic.

"aaahh….. gak berani….. temenin ngomongnya……" rengek mikan.

"gak bisa lw ngomong sendiri aja!!" kata hotaru tegas.

Mikan pun menarik napas dan berjalan menuju kamar natsume. Hotaru nunggu di kamar mikan. Tapi, mikan gak nemuin natsume di kamarnya, akhirnya mikan memutuskan untuk nunggu natsume di depan kamar natsume. Tak lama kemudian, natsume dan luca dateng.

"eh, ada sakura! Selamat pagi!!" sapa luca lembut.

"ada perlu apa??" Tanya natsume.

"gw ada perlu ama lw nat, bisa gak kita ngobrol 'berdua' aja di kamar lw." Kata mikan. Mendengar itu pun natsume dan mikan masuk dan luca tetep diem nunggu di luar kamar.

"nat, gw……" perkataan mikan terhenti.

"lw kenapa sih? Cepet ngomongnya!" kata natsume.

"gw hamil, nat…" kata mikan. Mata natsume terbelalak.

"hah?? Jangan becanda deh!! Serius lw!!" Tanya natsume kaget.

"iya!!! Gw serius!!" mikan lalu menunjukan hasilnya yg positif.

"oh, shit!! Terus gimana??" Tanya natsu.

"kok 'gimana' sih?? Tanggung jawab lah!! Masa' di gugurin!! Gw gak mau!!" bentak mikan. Natsume diem sejenak.

"tapi kalo sekarang gw gak bisa!! Lagian kita masih belom lulus!! Dan gw juga belom kerja!! Pokoknya gw belom siap!!" kata natsume.

"ya terus mau diapain?? Nat sumpah gw gk mau ngegugurin ini!! Pokoknya lw harus tanggung jawab!! Soal kerjaan kan bisa dicari nanti!! Brarti kita musti ngundurin diri dari akademi ini!!" bentak mikan.

"sumpah mikan, jujur, gw belom siap!! Lagian knapa sih lw musti hamil segala!!" kata natsume.

"emangnya lw pikir gw mau apa??!!" bentak mikan yang matanya udah berkaca-kaca karena nahan nangis.

"udahlah……!!! Kita bahas nanti aja, ya!! Kasih gw waktu bwat mikir!!" kata natsume.

"buat mikir apa lagi?? Mo mikir apa lagi?? Udah jelas-jelas gak ada pilihan lain!!" bentak mikan.

"gw bilang nanti dulu!! Sekarang lw balik aja dulu ke kamar lw!! Sana!!" bentak natsume. Mikan pun berjalan keluar kamar natsume dan kembali ke kamarnya. Luca yang berdiri di depan kamar natsume, gak sengaja denger semua pembicaraan mikan sama natsume. Luca lalu melangkah masuk ke kamar natsume.

"nat…… itu gak mungkin kan?" Tanya luca syok.

"hah?? Apaan??" Tanya natsume pura-pura gak tau.

"maaf, tapi aku gak sengaja denger semua pembicaraan kamu sama sakura tadi……" kata luca pelan. Natsume kaget.

"yah…… seperti yang lw denger……" jawab natsume enteng.

"kok bisa-bisanya kamu ngelakuin itu!! Tanggung jawab nat!!! kasian sakura!!" kata luca.

"ca, gw juga lagi bingung banget!! Pusing tau!!" kata natsume.

"tapi kamu harus tanggung jawab dong, nat!! kamu jangan egois!! Apalagi sih yang kamu pikirin!!" bentak luca.

"lw gk ngerti!!! Coba seandainya lw ada di posisi gw, apa yang bakal lw lakuin!!" bentak natsume balik.

"aku bakal tanggung jawab!!" jawab luca.

"oh, kalo gitu knapa gak lw aja yang nikahin mikan!!??" Tanya natsume.

"gak bisa gitu dong!! Sakura kan ngandung anak kamu!!! kamu yang harus tanggung jawab, nat!!" bentak luca.

"udah deh gak usah ikut campur dan mojokin gw!! Pergi sana!!!" bentak natsume.

"heh!! Aku bukannya ikut campur!! Tapi coba sadar, nat!! gimana kalo kamu yang jadi sakura!! Kamu pasti takut banget kan sekarang??!!" bentak luca. Luca lalu mlangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kamar natsume. Natsume terdiam.

Kata-kata luca tadi masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. Natsume lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"gw gak bisa gini terus. Gw belom siap buat tanggung jawab!! Kenapa sih mikan musti hamil!!" kata natsume pada dirinya sendiri. Malam pun tiba. Natsume masih belum menemukan pemecahan masalahnya. Sepintas pikiran untuk lari dari tanggung jawab pun muncul.

"apa gw kabur aja, ya??" batin natsume. Ia pun melirik ke arah jendela kamarnya. Natsume pun memantapkan hatinya yang masih gelisah. Ia pun membereskan baju-bajunya dan kabur dari akademi. Tapi sebelum kabur, natsume menulis sebuah surat di secarik kertas dan ia letakan di atas kasurnya. Ia pun berhasil kabur dari akademi dengan lancar.

Keesokan paginya………

Mikan berjalan menghampiri kamar natsume dulu sebelum berangkat ke kelas. Ia kaget begitu melihat natsume sudah tidak ada. Baju-bajunya pun gak ada. Mata mikan pun tertuju pada secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan natsume di atas kasur. Begitu mikan membuka surat itu, ia kaget. Ternyata surat itu hanya bertuliskan "baka". Betapa hancurnya hati mikan saat itu. Mikan pun duduk lemas di lantai kamar natsume sambil menangis. Hotaru yang kebetulan lewat menghampiri mikan.

"kenapa mikan?" Tanya hotaru sambil menepuk punggung mikan. "masuk kelas yuk! Ntar telat lho!!" sambung hotaru.

"natsume pergi…… dia pergi……" kata mikan lirih

"hah?? Pergi?? Kabur maksud lw?? Serius??" Tanya hotaru kaget.

"iya, aku serius…… dan dia ninggalin surat yang isinya 'baka'……" kata mikan.

"wah…… gk bertanggung jawab banget sih tuh orang!!" kata hotaru. Mikan Cuma bisa nangis. Hotaru langsung manggil luca yang kebetulan lewat situ.

"luca!!" teriak hotaru. Luca langsung berhenti dan nyamperin hotaru dan mikan yang ada di kamar natsume.

"ada apa?? Lho?? Natsume mana??" Tanya luca.

"dia kabur……" kata hotaru.

"hah?? Kabur?? Ternyata natsume bener-bener gak mau tanggung jawab!!" kata luca.

"tunggu, lho kok kamu tau sih?? Tentang masalah mikan??" Tanya hotaru.

"kemaren aku gak sengaja denger pembicaraan natsume sama sakura." Jawab luca.

"terus gimana dong??" Tanya hotaru.

"aku gak tau…… eh, sakura keadaan sakura sekarang gimana??" Tanya luca sambil nyamperin mikan.

"aku gak tau luca-pyon…… aku gak tau musti gimana lagi! Rasanya hidup aku hancur." Lirih mikan.

"terus sekarang apa yang bakal sakura lakuin??" Tanya luca.

"gak tau……" mikan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"dah deh!! Kita masuk kelas aja yuk!! Dah bell tuh!!" kata hotaru.

"ah iya, mai! Ayo sakura bangun! Sakura harus tersenyum ceria kayak biasanya, ya!!" kata luca sambil tersenyum.

"luca-pyon……" kata mikan. Luca lalu menghapus air mata mikan dengan tangannya. Dan mengulurkan tangan pada mikan.

"ayo bangun!! Jangan nangis lagi!!" kata luca. Mikan pun senyum namun agak sedikit dipaksakan. Tapi tetap manis………

"cie……cie…… hmm…..hmm…" kata hotaru

"apaan sih imai!! Udah yuk masuk kelas!!" kata luca sambil menarik tangan hotaru. Mereka pun masuk kelas. Setelah jam pelajaran usai, seluruh sekolah heboh dengan kepergian natsume. Para guru sedang mencari-cari natsume di sekitar sekolah sampai ke hutan. Tapi tetap tidak ketemu. Seluruh sekolah gempar.

Hotaru mendatangi kamar mikan lagi.

"mikan, aku punya sebuah ide gila, tapi kupikir ide ini bisa menyelamatkanmu!" kata hotaru.

"ide apa?" Tanya mikan yang matanya masih sembab.

"gimana kalo luca aja yang nikahin kamu?" Tanya hotaru. Mikan kaget setengah mati.

"kamu dapet ide kayak gitu dari mana??" Tanya mikan.

"aku pikirin sendiri." Jawab hotaru datar.

"tapi, luca-pyon kan pacarnya hotaru!!" kata mikan.

"aku kan bisa putus ma luca. Aku lagi baik lho mau bantuin kamu!!" kata hotaru.

"tapi kan……tapi…… belum tentu luca-pyon mau." Kata mikan.

"pasti mau! Atau aku bikin dia mau!! Biar nanti aku yang ngomong ma dia." Kata hotaru tegas.

"ah, tapi……" kalimat mikan langsung di potong sama hotaru.

"udahlah TTP aja! Kamu setuju apa gak??" Tanya hotaru

"ah, aku setuju-setuju aja deh………" kata mikan pelan. Hotaru lngsung berjalan ke kamar luca.

"tok…….tok……tok….." suara ketukan pintu yang sangat keras.

"iya sebentar" luca lalu membuka pintu.

"luca, ada yang mau aku omongin" kata hotaru.

"oh, apa mai?? Kayaknya penting banget……" Tanya luca. Hotaru langsung ngedorong luca dan masuk ke kamar luca, lalu mengunci pintunya.

"oke……, TTP (to the point) aja, ya!! Luca, kamu mau gak tanggung jawab gantiin natsume." Tanya hotaru.

"maksudnya??" kata luca balik nanya.

"kamu mau gak nikahin mikan??" Tanya hotaru serius.

"hah?? Gak lah ngaco!! Lagian aku kan sayangnya sama kamu!! (cie,….. luca gombal)." Kata luca.

"ca, Cuma kamu yang bisa Bantu mikan. Sekarang mikan lagi bener-bener ketakutan!" kata hotaru.

"tapi gimana sama……??" Tanya luca.

"oh, soal hubungan kita. Hm… ya kita putus sampe sini." Kata hotaru.

"gak! Aku gak mau!!" protes luca.

"udahlah!! Gak usah munafik!! Toh, aku tau kok kamu pasti masih punya rasa sama mikan!!" bentak hotaru.

"gak kok!! aku gak ada rasa sama sakura!!" bentak luca balik.

"ah…… bohong!! Aku tau kok!! pasti walau Cuma sedikit, tetap aja ada!!" kata hotaru. Luca diem.

"knapa?? Udah gak bisa ngelak lagi?? Udahlah! Sana nikahin mikan!" kata hotaru pelan.

"kayaknya kamu enteng aja, ya ngomongnya?" Tanya luca.

"iyalah, emang knapa?? Gak ganggu aku kok!!" jawab hotaru enteng.

"kamu serius?? Kamu gak nyesel??" Tanya luca lagi.

"gak kok!! gak akan!!" jawab hotaru. Mata hotaru udah mulai berkaca-kaca. Meskipun dia ngomong seakan gak perduli, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, hotaru ngerasa sesuatu yang bener-bener perih.

"oke…… kalo emang itu maunya kamu dan bisa bikin kamu puas." Kata luca pelan.

"nah gitu dong. Udah ya, aku balik ke kamarku dulu!" kata hotaru sambil membalikan badannya.

"serius nih kita putus??" Tanya luca lagi.

"i……iya….." jawab hotaru lirih, kemudian hotaru langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di hotaru……

"knapa sih hal kayak gini mesti kejadian!!!" lirih hotaru sambil menangis……

Keesokan harinya, luca ngetok kamar mikan.

"luca-pyon, ada apa?" Tanya mikan.

"umm…… sakura, soal idenya hotaru itu……" luca menghentikan perkataannya.

"oh, itu!! Gimana luca-pyon??" Tanya mikan.

"kalau sakura setuju gak?" Tanya luca balik.

"kalau aku sih terserah aja. Kalau luca-pyon gak bisa, aku gak akan maksa kok! aku bakal keluar dari akademi ini sendiri, dan aku juga bakal ngebesarin anak aku sendiri." Jawab mikan pelan. Mendengar ucapan mikan tadi luca bener-bener jadi gak tega sama mikan.

"aku sih…… asalkan bisa ngebantu sakura, aku setuju aja kok! imai juga nyuruh aku buat setuju." Kata luca.

"serius??" Tanya mikan.

"iya. Aku serius. Kita ngundurin diri dari akademi ini sama-sama. Nanti juga aku bakal bilang masalah ini ke mamaku, siapa tau mamaku bisa ngertiin…" kata luca.

"luca-pyon baik banget!!" kata mikan sambil meluk luca. Luca Cuma bisa diem aja sambil blushing. Keesokan harinya pun luca dan mikan mempersiapkan diri menghadap kepala sekolah untuk mengundurkan diri.

"dah siap luca-pyon??" Tanya mikan begitu sampe di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

"udah. Sakura udah siap?" Tanya luca.

"udah. Ayo kita masuk." Mereka menarik nafas dan membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah. Mereka lalu menceritakan tentang masalah mikan itu, hanya saja, mereka bilang yang menghamli (aduh maaf bahasa author terlalu fulgar gak??) mikan bukan natsume, tapi luca. Mereka berdua pun dikeluarkan dari alice academy. Dan sejak saat itu, nama baik mereka jadi tercoreng di akademi. Luca dan mikan pun pulang ke rumah luca. Disana luca bertemu mamanya dan menceritakan semuanya. Mamanya pun menyetujuinya. Seminggu kemudian, luca dan mikan resmi menikah.

"umm…… luca-pyon" kata mikan.

"iya ada apa sakura??" Tanya luca.

"aku masih gak enak hati sama luca-pyon. Gara-gara aku, luca pyon jadi harus keluar dari akademi, gara –gara aku luca-pyon jadi harus langsung kerja…… walaupun langsung jadi presdir di perusahaan keluarga sendiri (nogi co.). aku ngerasa aku bener-bener udah ngerepotin luca-pyon." Kata mikan.

"gak kok!! sakura gak ngerepotin aku!! Daripada mikirin itu, sakura sarapan aja gih!! Jangan lupa minum susunya juga, ya!! Biar sakura dan bayi yg dikandung sakura sehat!" kata luca, lalu tersenyum.

"iya!! Luca-pyon juga hati-hati dijalan, ya!!" kata mikan sambil melambaikan tangan sama luca yang udah jalan menuju ke mobil buat ke kantor.

2 tahun kemudian………

Tak terasa murid-murid angkatan hotaru udah tamat dan lulus dari alice academy. Hotaru pun memutuskan untuk langsung kerja dan beli rumah dari uang hasil tabungannya di alice academy. Dan,,, kebetulan hotaru beli rumah yang jaraknya cuman 2 rumah dari rumah luca (dan mikan). Hotaru pun berjalan menghampiri rumah luca. (ceritanya hotaru udah pindah rumah ke sana dan udah beresin barang-barangnya).

"mikan!!" kata hotaru sambil mengetuk pintu.

"ah, hotaru!!" teriak mikan yang lagi duduk di ruang tamu sambil gendong anaknya. Mikan lalu membuka kan pintu dan mempersilahkan hotaru masuk.

"umm…… mikan, itu anak kamu?? Namanya siapa?? Imut ya!!" kata hotaru sambil liat anak yg lagi digendong sama mikan.

"um…. Namanya youichi, dipanggilnya yo-chan!!" jawab mikan. (ceritanya yo-chan jadi anaknya mikan).

"hai yo-chan!!" sapa hotaru sambil megang tangan yo-chan. Yo-chan langsung bergerak seakan ingin di gendong hotaru.

"hotaru, kayaknya yo-chan mau digendong sama kamu deh!" kata mikan sambil memberikan yo-chan pada hotaru. Hotaru langsung ngegendong yo-chan. (yg udah 2 tahun).

"yo-chan!! Imut banget sih!! Beda sama papamu yang kayak setan gak jelas (fans natsume maaf bgt!!)" kata hotaru. Mendengar kata-kata hotaru mikan langsung diem.

"udah, ya hotaru! Gak usah bahas dia lagi!" kata mikan pelan.

"ah iya! Maaf! Eh mikan, luca mana? Kerja??" Tanya hotaru.

"iya!!" jawab mikan ceria.

"nama lengkap yo-chan siapa?? Pake nama keluarga siapa??" Tanya hotaru. Mikan terdiam sejenak dan……

TBC…………………………………………………………………………………

Kira-kira apa jawaban mikan, ya? Kemana natsume pergi, ya?? Gimana kelanjutannya?? Tunggu aja chap. 2 nya, ya!!!

Terima kasih kepada:

Tuhan,minamiuguisu,tachibanahiguchi,mikansakura,hotaruimai,lucanogi,natsumehyuuga,danparareader!!

Pokoknya, langsung aja tanpa piker panjang klik yang warna hijau yang ada tulisan "review", ya!! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .


	2. Chapter 2

Hai bertemu lagi dengan saya, hime uguisu! Fanfic kali ini ada beberapa adegan dramatisnya, ada sedihnya, ada lucunya (mungkin), dan lain-lain! Tapi adegan-adegan itu letaknya mencar-mencar. Maksudnya, ada di chapter yg berbeda-beda!

Warning: fanfic ini tidak menggunakan OC, jadi misalnya ada tokoh gakuen alice yg nikah di sini, anak mereka bukan OC, tapi tokoh gakuen alice juga yg umurnya saya ubah jadi kecil. Hehe….

Summary: um….. baca dan resume sendiri aja!

Disclaimer: tachibana higuchi

Pairing: ada bermacam-macam! Mikanatsume, nogimai, lucamikan, hotayochan (?)

NB: ceritanya mikan, natsume, luca, dan hotaru dah gak sekolah di gakuen alice lagi, alias dah 18 tahun keatas.

Author's note: buat yang jantungan jangan baca! Eh, tapi baca aja deh, semua orang bebas baca fic punyaku!

Chap. 2 dimulai!

* * *

MBA? No…!

a gakuen alice fanfic

by:

hime uguisu

Mikan masih diam dan belum menjawab pertanyaan hotaru.

"hei! Aku nanya, lho!" bentak hotaru.

"ah, namanya pake nama keluarganya luca-pyon…" jawab mikan.

"haha! Sudah kuduga! Tapi, emang boleh pake nama 'nogi'? luca gak keberatan?" Tanya hotaru.

"sama sekali gak! Malah seneng!" jawab mikan girang.

Flash back…

"sakura, namanya siapa nih?" Tanya luca sehari setelah mikan melahirkan yo-chan.

"umm… yo-chan! Kan imut kedengarannya!" jawab mikan.

"masa' yo-chan aja? Brarti namanya cman 'yo' dong!" kata luca.

"iya juga, ya! Apalagi dong?" Tanya mikan bingung. Luca terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"ah! Gimana kalo ichi! Kan dia anak pertama sakura! Jadi namanya 'youichi', gimana?" Tanya luca meminta pendapat mikan.

"ah! Setuju! Namanya bagus! Jadi namanya 'youichi…'." Kalimat mikan terhenti.

"kenapa?" Tanya luca heran.

"namanya youichi apa?" Tanya mikan gugup. Luca langsung menatap mikan dengan bingung. Hening sesaat.

"ka…ka…kalau pa…pakai nama ke..keluarga lu…luca-pyon, bo..boleh gak?" Tanya mikan lagi dengan nada super gugup.

"nama aku? Serius?" Tanya luca (dasar! Ditanya malah balik nanya!)

"iya. Ah… gak boleh, ya! Ya udah deh pake nama aku aja! Maaf, ya! Aku gak tau diri!" seru mikan panic.

"ah, gak papa kok! boleh! Boleh banget malah! Aku seneng kalo sakura ngijinin yo-chan pake nama aku!" seru luca girang.

"eh, memangnya boleh?" Tanya mikan.

"bolehlah!" kata luca sambil mengangguk. Mikan tersenyum lebar.

"makasih ya, luca-pyon!" sahut mikan. "jadi, namanya… youichi nogi?" Tanya mikan lagi. Luca mengangguk. Sejak itu, nama yang tertulis di akte kelahiran yo-chan adalah 'youichi nogi', bukan 'hyuuga'.

End flash back….

"haha! Yaiyalah! Kalo pake nama hyuuga, ntar jadi timbul kontroversi, lagi!" seru hotaru sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"gya…gya…ya.." (silahkan translate sendiri) Kata yo-chan sambil memegang pipi hotaru. Yo-chan lalu tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"yo-chan seneng ya sama tante hotaru?" Tanya mikan pada yochan. Hotaru langsung menatap mikan sinis.

"tante hotaru? Emangnya aku ini kayak tante-tante? umurku baru 18, dan aku bukan adik atau kakak mu!" bentak hotaru.

"trus manggilnya apa?" Tanya mikan polos.

"tau ah! Terserah aja deh!" jawab hotaru. Yo-chan menatap wajah hotaru dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"oh, ini jawaban pertanyaan mama yang tadi, ya?" Tanya mikan. Yo-chan mengangguk lagi. Tak terasa mlam pun tiba. Sekitar jam 7 malam. Hotaru masih di rumah mikan (luca), masih berbincang-bincang disana. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang mereka…

"aku pulang, sakura! Yo-chan!" seru luca yang baru pulang dari kantor.

"luca!" kata hotaru sambil menengok ke arah luca.

"imai! Udah lama gak ketemu!" sapa luca.

"luca, kan sekarang udah kerja… jadi, bagi uang dong!" kata hotaru.

"dasar! Sifat hotaru banget! Berapa?" Tanya luca.

"50,000 ¥ aja!" seru hotaru.

"buat apa? Banyak banget!" protes luca.

"ih… nogi pelit! Apaan tuh! Masa' seorang 'nogi' pelit! Cuih!" ejek hotaru.

"iya, iya! Nih!" kata luca sambil memberikan uang 50,000 yen.

"nah gitu dong! Dah, aku pulang dulu!" sahut hotaru sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah luca, dan pulang ke rumahnya.

"pa…pa…papa!" seru yo-chan yang ngomongnya masih belum jelas. Yo-chan lalu berlari menuju luca.

"apa, sayang?" kata luca sambil menangkap yo-chan, lalu menggendongnya.

"bobobo" kata yo-chan lagi.

"oh, yo-chan mau bobo? Yuk, bobo!" seru luca lalu membawa yo-chan ke kamarnya, dan merebahkan yo-chan di kasur.

"sakura, maaf dong, bisa minta bawain botol susunya yo-chan?" Tanya luca.

"iya!" sahut mikan lalu berlari menuju kamar sambil membawa botol susu yo-chan.

"makasih, ya! Ini yo-chan!" kata luca sambil memberikan botol susu itu pada yo-chan. Tak lama kemudian yo-chan pun tidur.

"ah… capeknya!" seru mikan yang langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur juga.

"memang sakura habis ngapain?" Tanya luca yang udah tiduran di kasur duluan.

"kerja." Jawab mikan.

"kerja? Kerja jadi apa?" Tanya luca heran.

"jadi Garfield" jawab mikan.

"oh.. makan, tidur, trus santai." Kata luca

"iya!" kata mikan sambil mengangguk semangat. Luca cman bisa geleng-geleng kepala aja and SWT.

"ya, terserah ajalah.." kata luca.

"capek, ya? Haha! Habis luca-pyon kan kerjanya bukan jadi Garfield! Jadi Garfield enak, lho!" seru mikan.

"haha… ada-ada aja!" kata luca sambil tertawa.

Waktu demi waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Satu tahun kemudian…

Hari sabtu

pagi cuaca begitu cerah. Mikan lagi duduk di taman belakang rumah sama yo-chan. Tapi berasa ada yang aneh. Yo-chan merasa seperti sedang diintai seseorang.

"mama.." kata yo-chan sambil narik-narik baju mikan.

"apa sayangku?" Tanya mikan yang gemes liat yo-chan yang imoet… (maksudnya "imut" authornya aja lagi lebay) banget.

"ada yang liatin kita, ya?" Tanya yochan. Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong umur yo-chan sekarang udah 3 tahun ceritanya, dikenyataannya juga 3 tahun, kan?

"masa' sih? Gak mungkin, ah!" kata mikan. Mikan lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"tuh kan gak ada!" kata mikan lagi.

"tapi yo-chan tadi ngelasa (maksudnya "ngerasa" kan yo-chan ngomongnya masih cadel-cadel, lah…) ma!" kata yo-chan mencoba meyakinkan mikan.

"ah, tau ah! Kita masuk aja, yuk! Mama juga jadi takut kalo kamu ngomong gitu!" mikan lalu masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menggendong yo-chan.

"luca-pyon!" kata mikan begitu liat luca lagi duduk di ruang TV.

"ada apa?" Tanya luca.

"tadi yo-chan bilang, dia ngerasa ada yang ngintai kita!" seru mikan.

"masa'?" Tanya luca gak percaya.

"benel papa! Yo-chan ngelasa ada yang ngeliatin yo-chan cama (sama) mama dali tadi!" kata yo-chan ngotot.

"memangnya yo-chan ngerasa ada yang liatin yo-chan dari mana?" Tanya luca.

"dali balik pagel belakang lumah!" jawab yo-chan.

"coba kita liat, yuk!" ajak luca. Yo-chan mengangguk setuju, mikan lalu memberikan yo-chan pada luca. Luca dan yo-chan lalu pergi ke halaman belakang untuk memastikan perkiraan yo-chan.

"di balik pager ini?" Tanya luca begitu sampai di depan pager yang dimaksud yo-chan.

"iya papa! Tadi yo-chan ngelasa ada yang liatin dali balik pagel ini!" seru yo-chan. Luca lalu melihat ke belakang pager.

"gak ada siapa-siapa!" kata luca.

"ah! Tadi ada! Tadi ada!" seru yo-chan ngotot.

"udah deh. Mungkin Cuma perasaan yo-chan aja kali! Masuk aja, yuk!" ajak luca. Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu di rumah hotaru…

Hotaru yang lagi duduk santai di ruang tamu rumahnya dikejutkan dengan bunyi ketukan pintu.

"sebentar!" seru hotaru dari dalam rumah. Ia lalu membuka pintunya. Betapa terkejutnya hotaru begitu melihat orang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"lw! Ngapain lw dateng ke sini! Dasar gila!" bentak hotaru.

"hotaru please… gw dateng ke sini dengan tujuan baik kok! sumpah!" seru orang tersebut. Siapakah tamu hotaru itu…? Jejejejeng…

"dengan tujuan baik? Lw kira lw tuh orang baik?" Tanya hotaru dengan nada amat sinis.

"oke! Gw ngaku gw salah tapi sumpah gw mau perbaikin semuanya!" lirih orang tersebut.

"hah? Perbaikin semua? And… ngapain lw musti ngaku salah di depan gw? Harusnya kan lw ngaku salahnya ama mikan! Dasar!" kata hotaru.

"oke. Itu tujuan gw dateng ke sini! Karna itu gw butuh bantuan lw!" seru orang tersebut.

"ya… tapi ada 2 syaratnya! Pertama…" hotaru langsung menghentikan perkataannya dan mengepal tangannya dengan kuat.

"yang pertama ini!" bentak hotaru sambil meninju orang tersebut sekuat tenaga.

"hosh…..hosh… trus apa lagi?" Tanya orang itu sambil memegang pipinya yang sakit banget.

"haha! Yang kedua udah pasti uang! Lw tau itu kan, natsume!" seru hotaru. Jadi orang itu adalah natsume hyuuga, yang waktu itu kabur dari akademi.

"cih! Iya iya! Um.. boleh gw masuk?" Tanya natsume.

"eh, masuk aja!" seru hotaru. Mereka berdua lalu duduk di ruang tamu.

"jadi…" Tanya hotaru.

"oh, gini! Maksud kedatengan gw kesini itu buat minta maaf sama mikan." Jawab natsume sambil duduk dan memandangi lantai.

"oh, mau minta maaf sama mikan.. emangnya lw tau mikan tinggal dimana? And.. dari mana lw tau gw tinggal di sini?" Tanya hotaru.

"dari sumber tertentu! Pokoknya gak pentinglah! Gw tau kok mikan tinggal dimana!" seru natsume.

"ya, udah! Kalo udah tau rumahnya kenapa gak langsung nyamperin dia terus minta maaf." Kata hotaru enteng.

"kan gak mungkin segampang itu! Eh, ngomong-ngomong mikan kerja apa, ya? Kok pas gw ngintai dia di rumahnya.. rumahnya gede banget!" kata natsume.

"mikan, dia jadi Garfield. Makan, tidur, males-malesan." Jawab hotaru.

"trus yang ngerjain kerjaan rumah siapa?" Tanya natsume.

"ya pelayannya kale.." jawab hotaru.

"wes… kok bisa jadi kaya gitu tuh anak?" Tanya natsume makin penasaran.

"haha! Ya gak mungkinlah itu rumah mikan yang beli! Itu rumah suaminya!" jelas hotaru. Natsume langsung diam membatu.

"kenapa? Kaget, ya?" Tanya hotaru.

"su…suaminya? Se..seri..serius lw? Tanya natsume syok berat.

"ya iyalah! Secara gitu lw kan tega ninggalin dia dalam keadaan gitu." Kata hotaru semakin manas-manasin natsume… hotaru jadi kompor!

"oke! Gw ngaku gw salah! Tapi bisa gak jangan bahas itu dulu!" bentak natsume.

"huh!" hotaru kesel.

"eh, emang siapa suaminya mikan?" Tanya natsume.

"heh.. jangan kaget, ya!" seru hotaru. Natsume mengangguk. "luca." Jawab hotaru

"hah?" Tanya natsume semakin syok.

"abisnya gak ada lw sih! Siapa lagi yang bisa tanggung jawab. Mikan sendiri kan gak mungkin!" jelas hotaru. Natsume tertegun. Dan masih terdiam.

"eh, udah jangan kaget gitu lah! Oh iya, lw mau gw kenalin sama anaknya mikan, um..maksud gw anak lw!" Tanya hotaru.

"ah.. mau!" jawab natsume.

"besok deh! Biasanya yo-chan suka dianterin luca maen ke sini," kata hotaru.

"jadi namanya yo-chan? Cowok, ya!" seru natsume makin antusias.

"iya. Cowok. Tapi nama di akte kelahirannya youichi nogi" jelas hotaru.

"oh… sudah kuduga." Jawab natsume gak bersemangat.

"lw jangan pasang tampang madesu (masa depan suram) gitu, ah! Gak tega gw litanya." Kata hotaru.

"gak kok! gw gak papa!" jawab natsume.

"oh iya, ngomong-ngomong lw tinggal d mana? Udah kerja?" Tanya hotaru.

"udah dong! Gw kan jenius! And gw tinggal di luar kota! Jadi jauh! Seru natsume.

"lw kesini pake apa?" Tanya hotaru.

"mobil lah! Gak liat? Orang diparkir disitu juga!" jawab natsume.

"oh, BMW warna hitam itu? Keren juga, ya!" seru hotaru.

"iya gitu, lho! Secara.. yang punya-nya juga keren!" seru natsume narsis, tapi emang bener dia keren!

"cuih! Najis! Eh, lw mau pulang kapan?" Tanya hotaru.

"gw mau nginep disini!" jawab natsume enteng.

"hah? Gila lw! Emangnya lw gak kerja?" Tanya hotaru.

"gw dah minta cuti sampe mohon-mohon. Eh, iya gw mau nginep!" jawab natsume.

"ciee… demi mikan tuh! Ehmm…ehmm.." ejek hotaru.

"ah! Berisik lw!" bentak natsume tapi blushing.

"dasar! Malu-malu gajah, lw!" ejek hotaru lagi.

"kok malu-malu 'gajah' sih?" Tanya natsume bingung.

"abis muka lw kan kayak gajah! Haha!" kata hotaru lalu tertawa. Natsume langsung cemberut.

Malam harinya…

"nat, lw beneran mau nginep?" Tanya hotaru lagi.

"iya!" jawab natsume yang udah setengah tidur.

"oke. Boleh sih boleh asalkan nanti bayar sewa kamarnya." Kata hotaru.

"iya!" jawab natsume yang matanya udah merem, tapi masih denger suara.

"tapi… jangan tidur di kamar gw dong! Gw gak mau pindah ke kamar yang lain! Gw mau tidur sini!" bentak hotaru.

"berisik! Gw juga udah PW! Udahlah tidur aja sebelah gw! Protes aja!" bentak natsume balik, lalu tertidur sepenuhnya.

"nat! lw dibawah deh!" kata hotaru sambil mencoba dorong badannya natsume, tapi gak kuat.

"ah, tau ah! Bodo!" kata hotaru lalu tidur di sebelah natsume.

Pagi harinya natsume dan hotaru lagi berunding di kamar.

"gimana nih cara minta maaf, nya?" Tanya natsume bingung.

"gini, nih! Pertama lw coba mengakrabkan diri dulu sama yo-chan! Nah udah gitu baru pelan-pelan lw coba ngomong sama mikan! Dan minta maaf! Lalu bayar 10.000 yen ke gw, sekarang!" jelas hotaru.

"oke deh…" jawab natsume lalu memberikan 10.000 yen pada hotaru.

"nah gitu dong!" seru hotaru girang. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"itu pasti yo-chan sama luca! Ngumpet gih!" seru hotaru. Natsume lalu bersembunyi di kamar hotaru. Hotaru lalu segera membukakan pintu. Benar saja, yang mengetuk pintu adalah luca sama yo-chan.

"hei luca! Hei juga yo-chan!" sapa hotaru.

"hai tante hotalu! Yo-chan kangen banget cama tente!" seru yo-chan sambil berlari ke arah hotaru.

"eh, yo-chan! Tante juga kangen sama yo-chan!" Seru hotaru lalu menggendong yo-chan. Yo-chan lalu senyum-senyum.

"eh, yo-chan papa tinggal dulu, ya! Papa mau kerja dulu! Yo-chan main sama tante hotaru, ya!" kata luca pada yo-chan.

"iya! Asalkan papamu mau ngasih tante 10.000 yen!" kata hotaru.

"dasar! Nih!" kata luca sambil memberikan 10.000 yen.

"nah gitu dong gw kan bisa cepet kaya, terus bisa buat sofa yang isinya uang, deh!" seru hotaru.

"iya. Lw nikah aja dulu sama pengusaha kilang minyak!" ejek luca.

"ih najis!" bentak hotaru. Luca lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah hotaru. Hotaru menutup pintu dengan rapat lalu menguncinya. Yo-chan bingung sambil terus menatap hotaru. Hotaru juga menutup seluruh jendela dan gordeng rumahnya.

"kenapa pintu lumahnya di kunci, tante? Tante ngumpetin telolis, ya?" tuduh yo-chan. Hotaru lalu tertawa kecil. Ia mengelus kepala yo-chan yang sedang berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya (sambil nenggak)

"bukan teroris, tapi lebih buruk lagi dari teroris! Banci!" ejek hotaru. Spontan natsume langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan ngegetok kepala hotaru. melihat ada orang asing (Natsume) yo-chan segera menatapnya dengan sinis. Roh-roh jahatnya langsung keluar. Natsume langsung kaget dan terdiam melihat yo-chan.

"kamu ciapa?" teriak yo-chan.

"aku.." jawab natsume gugup..

* * *

waah... kira-kira natsume bakal bilang kalau dia ayahnya yo-chan gak, ya? penasaran? tunggu chap 3 nya!

N/B: jangan protes author yang susah banget nulis pake huruf kapital.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyaaaaa~... Akhirnya chap.3 update juga! Terima kasih! Ini semua berkat dukungan kalian *nangis darah karena terharu* #Lebay Mode: ON. Aku harap kalian bisa menikmati chap. Kali ini XD...

Dan pesan untuk kalian,, please! Onegai! Kumohon!

RnR... Read and Review! Jngan pelit-pelit riview, ya! Gampang kok nge-riviewnya!

**Author's note: **

Maaf sudah lama sekali tidak update, ini fic bagai tertelan bumi saja. Trus makasih buat reader yg sampe kirim PM ke FB saya cuma buat nanya kapan fic ini di update. Ini udah di update ya XD, trus buat kalian yang memang ngaku nge-fans ama alice academy, chek: **alicefansclub(dot)blogspot(dot)com** #promosi

**Disclaimer: **

**Tachibana Higuchi**, tapi seperti biasa,

saya pinjem dulu bentar (?).

**Summary:**

Chap 3 UPDATE dengan banyak perbaikan di sana-sini! Luca ketemu sama Natsume? Terus Natsume bakal diapain ya? apa Yo-chan sama Natsume bisa jadi akrab? RukaMikan, MikaNatsume, NogImai on another chapie. RnR please.

**Pairing: **

Diubah jadi **NatsuMikan** aja, soalnya kalau nunggu **NogImai** itu bisa sampe chap 4 atau 5 mungkin.

Hope You'll Enjoy...

* * *

**MBA? No!**

A

**Gakuen Alice Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

* * *

Natsume akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Yo-chan. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat baik, katanya sih agar menimbulkan imej 'baik' pada kesan pertama. Natsume dengan gugup mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kata untuk menyapa Yo-chan.

"Um... Hai adik kecil..." Sapa Natsume super gugup. Yo-chan menatap Natsume dengan tatapan penuh curiga melihat tingkah Natsume. Dia (Yo-chan) lalu menunjuk-nunjuk Natsume sambil menarik ujung baju Hotaru. Matanya menatap Hotaru dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan antara bingung, ketakutan, sebal, dan kawan-kawannya (?)

"Tante Hotalu! Tante Hotalu!" Kata Yo-chan sambil terus menarik-narik ujung baju Hotaru. Gadis violet itu pun menatap wajah _kawaii_ didepannya. Melihat ekspresi wajah serta pandangan Yo-chan, terlukislah senyum lembut di wajah gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Hotaru lembut. -udah dikasih duit aja lembut!-, tak lupa juga Hotaru mengelus kepala Yo-chan. Yo-chan pun memanfaatkan kelembutan Hotaru untuk bersikap manja.

"Yo-chan takut! Itu ada cetan (setan).. " Sambil nunjuk Natsume dengan tatapan ketakutan ala anak kecil. keadaan hening sebentar. Kalimat tadi seakan menjadi panah yang langsung menembus Natsume. Tidak ada yang membuka suara saat itu. Hotaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala sebelum akhirnya Hotaru tertawa puas dengan Out Of Character-nya.

"Hahaha... Dia bukan setan Yo-chan. Yo-chan takut ya liat matanya?" Tanya Hotaru. Hotaru lalu mendudukkan diri tepat disebelah Yo-chan sesekali jari-jari lentik itu mengelus kepala anak manis itu. Yo-chan pun bergelayut manja di lengan kiri hotaru

"Iya, matanya kayak cetan!" Yo-chan mengadu pada Hotaru. Matanya juga terus melirik-lirik kearah dimana Natsume berdiri. Mendengar itu, Natsume langsung merasa membatu. Lalu merasa tubuhnya retak, dan hancur jadi debu lalu tertiup angin dengan dramatisnya seperti orang depresi di komik-komik.

"Yo-chan! Biar kaya setan gini -ngaku- kan aku papamu!" Bentak Natsume. Ia tidak sengaja. Natsume langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hotaru langsung menepuk dahi frustasi. Yo-chan terdiam beberapa saat, lalu tertawa meledek.

"Hahhaha... Papa Otan (kalo adik saya bilang 'Yo-chan', dia pasti agak cadel dan nyebutnya 'Otan', tapi bukan Orang uTAN, ya!) Itu baik! Gak kaya kamu! Kamu sih kaya cetan!" Yo-chan melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan Hotaru dan berjalan menghampiri Natsume yang sudah duduk tak jauh didepannya. Dengan gemas Yo-chan lalu memukul lengan kiri Natsume. Setelah berhasil memukul dengan keras (menurut Yo-chan), ia segera berlari ke tempat Hotaru lagi dan seakan meminta perlindungan pada Hotaru. Hotaru hanya menahan tawanya.

"Yeeh.. Anak durhaka! Enggak percaya kau!" Bentak Natsume lagi. Hotaru lalu beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan memukul kepala Natsume.

"Natsume, gua tau lu bego.. Tapi please jangan bego-bego banget! Lu mau bikin dia ngadu ke emaknya terus rencana lu gagal? Hah? Baka neko!" Bisik Hotaru. Natsume langsung terdiam untuk merenung. Mengheningkan cipta.. mulai.

"Huh! Iya! Iya! Dan satu hal yang perlu lu tau! Gua gak bego! Gua jenius, keren, dan hebat! Haha.." Kata Natsume narsis sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Hotaru. Hotaru sweatdropped seketika saat mendengar kalimat narsis menjijikan itu terlontar dari mulut Natsume. Apa selama Natsume pergi, dia sering kesambet setan, ya? itulah yang terlintas di benak Hotaru.

"Apa? Kamu kelen? Aku yang paling kelen tau!" Kata Yo-chan nyamber dengan narsisnya. Merasa gak mau kalah, Natsume malah jadi berdebat sama Yo-chan. Hotaru menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan 'bapa dan anak sama saja kelakuannya, dasar,'

"Aku yang paling keren! Dan semua fans ku mengakui itu!" Kata Natsume. Bola mata crimson itu pun men-death glare reader untuk bilang bahwa Natsume keren *Natsume dihajar Author*

"Aku paling kelen! Kata mama cama papa, aku paling kelen!" Yo-chan tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya bahwa dia keren. Begitu mendengar Yo-chan menyebut "papa" Natsume langsung diam seribu bahasa. Tenggorokkannya berasa tercekat. Hatinya sakit sekali mendengar itu.

"Apa kabar papamu?" Tanya Natsume dengan nada lirih. Sambil mengelus kepalanya Yo-chan dengan pandangan lembut sok kebapaan. Yo-chan menepis tangan Natsume dari kepalanya dengan kasar. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat tidak senang dengan Natsume apalagi dengan perlakuan Natsume padanya.

"Iiiihh! Jangan pegang-pegang! Dacal mecum (mesum)!" Bentak Yo-chan. Natsume langsung bengong. Dipikirannya "kok tau gua mesum?" (Eh? Masa Natsume ngaku? Ralat deh, dia gak jadi mikir gitu.). Merasa dihina oleh Yo-chan, akhirnya kelembutan yang tadi Natsume tunjukkan lenyap menguap entah kemana.

"Enak aja! Sembarangan! Dasar anak nakal! Mana? Katanya anak papamu? Papamu kan baik! Masa anaknya nakal! Idih.. Anak pungut!" Natsume malah meledek Yo-chan. Yo-chan langsung gigit tangan Natsume. Ia mengembungkan pipi kesal dan memukul-mukul lengan Natsume.

"Aku benci ama kamu! Dacal childish!" Yo-chan lalu berlari ke arah pintu. Tangan kecilnya berusaha meraih kenop pintu, karena tidak bisa ia pun menarik kursi kecil yang tiba-tiba aja disediain ama Author. Tapi ia tidak bisa membuka pintu itu karena tadi kan dikunci sama Hotaru. Hotaru cuma bisa swt aja liat tingkah bapa anak ini. Dua-duanya sama aja. Sama-sama bikin stress.

"Yo-chan mau kemana?" Tanya Hotaru. Yo-chan membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arah Hotaru. Ia turun perlahan dari kursi kecil itu dan berlari kearah Hotaru dengan posisi kedua tangan siap meluk. Yo-chan nangis.

"Aku mau pulang aja! Mau ketemu papa!" Hotaru segera mengambil ponsel berwarna lavender-nya. Sebelah tangannya sibuk memencet-mencet tombol di ponselnya untuk mencari nama "Luca" di kontak-nya. Setelah berhasil menemukan nama "Luca", gadis violet itu pun segera menelpon tombol hijau bergambar telepon. Ia lalu menelpon Luca.

.

.

_._

'_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo_

_Kawari nante hoka ni inainda_

_Karenai de ichirin no hana..'_

Lagu Ichirin no Hana ost. Bleach terdengar menandakan ada telepon masuk. Luca cepat-cepat mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ha.. Hallo Imai, ada apa?" Tanya Luca.

'Nih, si Yo-chan mau ketemu!' jawab Hotaru dari seberang sana. Hotaru lalu memberikan ponselnya pada Yo-chan yang sejak tadi sudah berusaha meraih ponsel berwarna lavender itu.

'Halo! Papa.. Otan mau pulang...' Kata Yo-chan sambil nangis di telepon. Hotaru langsung menatap kearah Natsume sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Natsume dengan tatapan 'hayoo tanggung jawab nangisin anak orang!' Natsume panik dan garuk kepala yang gak gatel.

"Udah jangan nangis ya, Yo-chan! Nanti om kasih es krim!" Hibur Natsume. Ia memasang senyum yang menurutnya sudah terbaik. Yo-chan melirik tajam kearah Natsume dan sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari telepon.

"Gak mau! Aku gak level makan es krim mulahan! Aku maunya es krim yang mahal!" Teriak Yo-chan. Natsume langsung SWT. 'Halah! Biasanya juga makan jengkol (mang ada di sana?)! Gaya bener kau!' Batin Natsume.

"Ha... Ha.. Hallo? Yo-chan mau pulang?" Tanya Luca gugup karena sempet dikacangin tadi. Ia juga mendengar teriakan Yo-chan. Dalam fikirannya sudah berseliweran tagihan dari Hotaru karena Yo-chan minta beli es krim (Luca kan gak tau kalo ada Natsume).

"Iyaaaaa...!" Teriak Yo-chan ditelpon. Karena masih menyayangi telinganya, Luca pun menjauhkan sedikit telepon seluler itu dari telinganya. Luca tertawa kecil,

"Orang rumah tinggal jalan aja kok! Kan rumahnya di depan rumah tante Hotaru!" Kata Luca. Ia pun menutup laptopnya dan membereskan peralatannya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas kerjanya.

"Tapi Yo-chan mau puang (pulang) ama papa!" Kata Yo-chan dengan sok imut tapi dia memang imut XDD...

"Iya, karena gak ada rapat hari ini, papa pulang cepet deh. Nanti kita jalan-jalan, ya sayang..." Kata Luca dengan lembut. Yo-chan tersenyum girang di seberang sana. Luca pun segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangannya. Tak lupa juga ia mengunci pintu ruangannya.

"Aciiikkk...! Jayan-jayan (jalan-jalan) cama papa!" Sorak Yo-chan. Yo-chan melirik sekilas ke arah Natsume lalu menjulurkan lidahnya meledek, dan kembali membuang muka dari Natsume. Rasanya kalau tidak ingat anak, mungkin Yo-chan sudah di lempar meja oleh Natsume sejak tadi.

"Iya, tutup dulu teleponnya ya. Nanti tante Hotaru marah pulsanya habis."

"Iya! Dadah papa.." Luca lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Yo-chan. Ia pun berjalan ke tempat ia memarkir mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil itu lalu berlalu pulang. -iyalah bebas dia mau pulang kapan, orang kantornya aja dia yang punya! Siapa juga yang bakal mecat dia?-

Sementara itu dirumah Hotaru...

Natsume duduk terpuruk disudut ruang tamu hotaru sambil berpose jongkok ala Tamaki Suoh (ouran high school host club). Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk lantai seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Heh! Kenapa lu, Nat?" Tanya Hotaru. Gadis bermata violet itu menghampiri Natsume walau tidak ada niat ingin menghibur sama sekali. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Natsume memalingkan wajahnya ke Hotaru. Ia menatap wajah cantik di hadapannya.

"Baka! Yo-chan kan nyuruh Luca jemput dia kesini! Berarti otomatis gua bakal ketemu Luca! Dia bisa bunuh gua, kalii...!" Bentak Natsume super panik. "Gua mesti ngumpet dimana nih?" Sambung Natsume lagi. Hotaru tersenyum licik luar biasa. Seringaian lebar terlukis di wajah putihnya.

"Hohoho.. Itu sih DL, ya! Salah sendiri kenapa lepas dari tanggung jawab. Ntar kalo lu ngumpet, gua kasih tau ah ke Luca kalo lu ada disini..." Kata Hotaru manas-manasin. Mendengar itu Natsume makin menekuk wajahnya. Yo-chan sih santai-santai saja duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Wajah imut anak itu di penuhi dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Ih! Dasar setan, lu!" Bentak Natsume.

"Lagi lu mah kagak gentle ah! B-A-N-C-I...! LO.. SER..!" Ejek Hotaru. Nastume langsung terdiam. Dia segera beranjak dari sudut ruangan. Ia berjalan sedikit, lalu duduk diam di sofa yang berbeda dengan Yo-chan di ruang tamu.

"Oke! Gua gak bakal ngumpet! Gua bakal nunggu Luca disini!" Jawab Natsume dengan tegas. Hotaru cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sekitar setengah jam berlalu tanpa terasa. Terdengar suara mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah Hotaru. Luca lalu mengetuk pintu rumah Hotaru. Hotaru segera membuka pintu rumahnya sambil menggendong Yo-chan.

"Papaaaa...!" Teriak Yo-chan dengan senangnya sambil berusaha memeluk Luca. Luca lalu mengambil Yo-chan dari gendongan Hotaru, dan menggendong Yo-chan. Sejauh ini Natsume aman karena Luca gak masuk ke dalem rumah Hotaru dan Luca jadi gak liat Natsume. Sampai Yo-chan bilang..

"Papa! Ada olang aneh, pa! Ada telolis dalem lumah tante Hotalu! Ayo macuk pa!" Kata Yo-chan. Luca langsung kaget. Bola mata sapphirenya menatap kaget violet di hadapannya.

"Teroris, Mai?" tanya Luca kaget. Hotaru cuma bisa senyum dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Luca langsung nyelonong masuk aja. Dia kaget luar biasa. Siapa orang yang ia temui di ruang tamu Hotaru. Dalam hati mungkin Luca berharap ketemu teroris aja sekalian. Natsume spontan melihat ke arah Luca. Matanya benar-benar menunjukkan kalau dia kaget.

"Natsume! Ngapain kau disini? " Tanya Luca kaget. Ia masih berdiri tak jauh dari ambang pintu. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati Natsume hingga berjarak beberapa meter di hadapan Natsume.

"Lu.. ca.." Jawab Natsume lemas. Yo-chan juga jadi ikut bingung. Akhirnya suasana heninglah yang menguasai rumah itu. Hotaru yang tersenyum licik. Natsume yang gugup. Luca yang kaget. Dan Yo-chan yang bingung. Semua masih tenggelam dalam pikiran dan dunia mereka masing-masing

"Papa kenal?" Tanya Yo-chan memecah keheningan yang semakin terasa menusuk itu. Tapi Luca tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Yo-chan. Luca lalu menurunkan Yo-chan dari gendongannya. Yo-chan bengong.

"Papa..." ucap Yo-chan. Saking kagetnya Luca cuma bisa nunjuk-nunjuk Natsume tanpa sanggup mengatakan sepatah katapun. Natsume berdiri menghampiri Luca, berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda blonde itu. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Luca.

"Luca, ini gua, Natsume. Masih inget kan?" Natsume berdiri didepan Luca dan masih memegang pundak Luca. Natsume memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Luca masih tidak percaya bahwa ia kini melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luca langsung menghajar wajah Natsume dengan sangat keras sampai membuat Natsume terlempar dari tempatnya berdiri. Luca berjalan menghampiri Natsume yang masih duduk dengan wajah super kaget dan memegangi pipinya yang merah dan mungkin bisa saja jadi biru.

"Natsume BODOH! IDIOT!" bentak Luca. Natsume hanya bisa menunduk malu. "Lu..luca.." Ucapnya. Luca maju ke hadapan Natsume lagi lalu ia menarik kerah baju Natsume dan menghajarnya lagi.

"Kemana saja kau?" Bentak Luca. Emosinya benar-benar meluap tapi tak bisa di definisikan. Ia tak bisa percaya sekarang sosok laki-laki brengsek itu (natsume) bisa duduk di hadapannya, dan itu adalah sahabatnya. Luca tak sanggup membendung tangisnya.

"Kamu keterlaluan, Nat.." Kata Luca lirih. Tanpa sadar bulir bening itu menetes dan membasahi pipinya.

"Luca, go. mena...sa..i.." Katanya gugup. Natsume masih terus menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Luca.

"Sekarang mau ngapain kau kesini?" Tanya Luca yang mulai berdiri beranjak dari tempatnya didepan Natsume. Ia sedikit bergeser ke kanan, dan mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu untuk berdiri. Ia mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Tak mau Hotaru dan Yo-chan melihatnya menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Aku.. mau minta maaf sama kamu, dan.." Kata-kata Natsume segera dipotong oleh Luca.

"Dan Mikan?" Tanya Luca dengan sinis. Natsume hanya mengagguk kecil. Luca menghela nafas panjang. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah bisa agak tenang sekarang.

"Kalau aku sih, belum bisa maafin kamu sekarang, tapi entahlah kalau Mikan." Jawabnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali menggendong Yo-chan. Yo-chan masih terdiam karena kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Pa..pa..?" Tanya Yo-chan polos sambil menatap wajah Luca dengan ketakutan.

"Gak apa-apa, Yo-chan. Semuanya baik-baik aja kok. Ayo pulang." Luca pun membawa Yo-chan dan keluar dari rumah Hotaru. Ia bingung harus bercerita atau tidak pada Mikan soal pertemuannya hari ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Mohon maaf karena gak update fic ini lama banget! Mudah-mudahan kalian semua masih setia membaca dan meriview fic ini. kalau ada dukungan dari kalian, cerita ini bakal saya update agak cepat deh!

Jadi, review please!

Di sini saya berusaha merombak ulang gaya tulis saya yang ogah-ogahan dulu, berharap bisa mengurangi typonya deh.


End file.
